A Pool Side Confession
by sidlelove
Summary: Grissom sends Sara to Catherine's house to give her some papers, but she gives her more than just paper. Rated M coz well, read it to find out. CS pairing, not your thing? Dont read!


**A Pool Side Confession**

**Today at class, one of my friends told me the storyh of how she proposed to her girlfriend to marry her. It was kinda like this, but obviously it wasnt exactly the same..but it gave me a plot for a short story. Since I was bored at class, i thought i will write it down. And it turned out that i am a fast typer, so here you go. **

**Hope you enjoy...this one's for you Ann and Hailie, have a happy married life :P..dont kill each other.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters, they are of those CBS guys and all those rich people....**

* * *

"Sara, did you wrap up your case?" Grissom popped his head into the locker room while I was pitting on my jacket.

"Yeah, was a slam dunk," I smiled smugly.

"Good, I need you to do me a favor," Grissom handed me a case file. I hesitated to take it since Grissom's favors has always included me doing overtime or coming in on my day offs. However, I lacked sleep and I was planning to sleep all day on my day off. "Can you take this to Catherine's place for me? She has the day off, but she promised that she'll do the blood spatter analysis for my case if I somehow send it to her place."

"There's no one else?" I said reluctantly.

"Warrick said he needed time with his wife and Nick is with me in a case. Greg is helping days with backlog, so only you are my option," Grissom explain hurriedly. "So? You'll do it?"

I looked at Grissom as if he had asked me to jump into a pit of fire. But who could resist that puppy look of Grissom?

"Fine, I'll take it to her," I finally agreed.

"Thanks, I owe you," Grissom said with a huge smile.

"Good, don't ask me to come in on my day off for two weeks," I made a deal with him.

"Sure, I need to go now," With that he was gone.

After getting all my stuff from the locker, I headed to my car. I was getting nervous by each second I drove to Catherine's place. We have never been on good terms and I haven't seen her after blasting her head off during the 'mail order bride' case. I wondered whether she had cooled down during my one week suspension.

_Or maybe she is waiting for me to show up at her place so that she can blast my sorry ass out of her house. _

However, part of me couldn't wait to see her. A week without seeing her beauty was pure agony. Her sweet smile, loud laughter, curvy figure, beautiful eyes, delicious lips and I could go on about the mesmerizing beauty, which is Catherine Willows.

I have been having undying feelings for her since we met, but I am too much of a coward to admit it, to myself and to the elder CSI.

_How can I admit it to her when she is so scarily sexy that, she makes me feel like a bowl of jelly everytime I go front of her? _

Rationalizing all the thoughts in my head, I finally pulled over in front of Catherine's house. After taking a few minutes to assure myself that Catherine will not be so rude to slam the door on my face, I rang her doorbell. There was no answer. I rang the doorbell again. I heard a soft 'coming, coming' from inside the house.

Soon, the door flew open and there stood Catherine. And not just Catherine, Catherine wearing a bikini.

_What the hell is she doing wearing a bikini inside her house? And she's wet. Was she wearing her bikini in her bathtub. Shut up and look at her. _

She looked beautiful. Her hair was smoothly stuck to her body of which the only parts not visible were her curvy breasts and the part below her stomach.

_Don't go there Sara._

She looked breathtaking and suddenly I started to feel very hot. I ran my finger down the neckline of my t-shirt which was suffocating me at the moment.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Catherine asked. "Don't tell me, just follow me will you, my carpet is getting wet."

True enough, there was a wet splotch on the carpet where she stood. Without waiting for an answer, she headed into the house, leaving the door open for me to follow her. I closed the door behind me and followed Catherine who was slightly running through the hallways. I admired her beautiful house as I followed her through a door into the backyard. There was a big pool. I felt an instant desire to jump into it.

Catherine turned around and faced me, now wearing a sunglass to shade her eyes from the sun.

"So what are you doing here Sara?" Catherine asked. Her voice didn't sound stern or scary. "Here to tell me more about how I judge other things with my sexuality as well?"

_Wow, that's a slap on the face. She knows just how to kick someone to depression. _

"No, Grissom sent this case file for you." I said showing her the file and laying it down on the wooden table on which Catherine was leaning on.

"Oh that, thanks," She gave me a soft smile. "Is that all?"

"Yeah…no, its not," _What the hell am I doing? Of course that was all._ "I need to tell you something." _Ok, somebody stop me. Catherine in a bikini is making it hard for me to control myself. _

"What?" She looked curious.

"I'm sorry," I gave her a genuine sorry face. "I shouldn't have said something that's not true at you. I was just a bit sick and tired after seeing too many domestic abuse cases. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I know you have a reason to get mad," She took a step closer to me. "I just wish you could tell me. I thought you were my friend, but you proved me wrong that day. It hurt me, but it doesn't mean I'm going to give up being your friend am I?"

I couldn't believe she was saying all that. I was falling more and more in love with her with every sweet word she said. "Yeah, that's why I love you." _SHIT!_

"What?" Catherine's jaw dropped.

I looked as if doomsday had struck on me. "Nothing." _That's the best you could do Sidle? What a wuss._

"You what?" Catherine took another step closer to me.

"Nothing, I said that I appreciate it." I lied through my gap teeth.

"Sara, I have been a CSI for quite long to catch what people say easily," She was not standing just inches away from me. I could smell her flesh from where I was standing. She was looking up at me with a sweet puppy look.

"If you know what I said, why do you need me to repeat it?" I pushed some hair off her face and put them behind her ears. _Where the hell was I getting courage to do this?_

Suddenly, she took a step behind. She walked to the wooden table, with an extra sway in her hips which made me go crazy. I let out a silent groan of frustration as she stepped more and more away from her. And again, she turned around. Her shades were gone and I saw her beautiful green eyes again. I felt like a bowl of jelly again.

"Come here," She lured a finger at me.

I obeyed her and went to her, stopping right in front of her. "What?"

She put her arms around my waist, pressing her wet body against me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Did I hear right?" She said with a seductive whisper.

I gulped down and opened my mouth to answer. But before I could say anything, I was fighting for breath under the water with Catherine wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes to see her huge grin as she let me go and swam up. I followed her and gasped all the oxygen I could get as soon as I was above the water.

"Shit, my phone and page," I realized that they were in my jeans pocket. But i couldn't feel them in there. I looked at Catherine who pointed towards the wooden table on which laid my phone and page.

_When the hell did she take them out? Oh yeah, when she was inches away from me. Damn, she's sneaky. I love it._

"Now that you are cooled down and not sweating," Catherine was resting her elbows on the edge of the pool. "How about telling me what you said before?"

I swam to her and stopped in between her open legs. To my surprise, she wrapped them around my waist, letting me feel her. I knew my heart stopped beating.

"I said I love you," I gathered up all the courage and said it. Her expressions changed. She looked angry.

_Shit, shit, shit! I have ruined it. Fuck, damn it Sara, you ruined it. _

What brought me back to earth from my thoughts was her lips crashing onto mine, sucking my lower lips softly. I fell into her kiss and pushed my tongue into her hot mouth, exploring her delicious taste. She tasted like vodka and cranberry, she must have had a cocktail before. Soon enough, breathing became a necessity and we broke our kiss.

"Why did it take you so long to tell me that?" She asked cupping my face.

_Did I hear that right?_

"What?" I knew I sounded pathetic, but I had to confirm it.

She hit me on my shoulder and then wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her waist. "How long?"

"Since I met you, I have been falling more for you every single minute," I poured out my heart to her.

"Then why did you take it so long for you to tell me?" She sounded offended.

"I was scared, I thought I might lose you as my friend, as my colleague," I defended myself. "I didn't want to lose you Cath."

She kissed me again. I felt her love in her kiss as she sucked on my lips, craving for more. I opened my mouth, allowing her more access as I made my way up her back and loosen the knot holding her bikini top in place. She smiled into the kiss as she realized what I was doing. She pushed me more into the kiss, confirming that she didn't want me to stop.

I took off her bikini top and threw it on the pool side path. I broke our kiss to get a glance of her beautiful curves. But I was frustrated that only half of her breasts were visible due to her height. I took a deep breath and submerged under the water which awarded me with the full view of her breasts.

I admired the perfect curves and firmness of her. I took one of her nipples in my hand and pinched it softly as I took the other in my mouth. I felt her hand on the back of my head pressing me more onto her. I sucked on her hardened nipples, making her moan. Soon, I was in need of Oxygen. I came up the water, still my hand on her breasts, playing with her nipples. Her head was thrown back with pleasure.

I slowly put on of my fingers down her g-string, teasing it down softly. But Catherine spoiled the fun and took it off hastily, throwing it next to her bikini top. Now, she was standing in her pool, totally naked with my hands on her hardened nipples.

She looked at me seductively as she took of my t-shirt and threw it into the other side of the pool. She slithered her hand down my back as she unclasped my bra and throwing it to join my t-shirt. As I was taller, she got a full view of my exposed breasts. She slowly took one of my nipples in her mouth, sucking it softly making me so ecstatic that I needed to hold the pool edge to stay put. When she was satisfied with one nipple, she replaced her mouth with her hand and sucked my other nipple, making me moan loudly.

I took off her head from my breasts, making her groan in protest. I kissed her softly as I caressed her thigh with my hand. She moaned into my kiss as my fingers touched her clit softly. I was shocked to see her wetness, even underwater I could feel her juices run down my finger.

"This wet?" I whispered into her mouth.

"With you touching me, how can I not be?" She said with a moan as I flicked her clit.

I pushed two fingers into her opening without any warning, making her moan out loud. I started to fuck her in a fast pace, with her thrusting on my fingers simultaneously. Her legs were spread apart and her hands were wrapped around my neck, which was holding her in place. Her head was thrown back, with her hair resting in the clear water. She looked breathtaking as she enjoyed the pleasure I was giving her.

I felt proud that I could make her bite her lower lip and moan my name that often.

"More, baby I want more," She said with her eyes closed with ecstasy.

I pushed one more finger into her as I played with her clit with my thumb, throwing her to the edge of her orgasm. I felt her walls clench against my finger. Just as she was about hit there, I took off my finger.

_This is not how I want this. Oh…her groans are so adorable. _

Catherine glared at me, scaring me for a bit, but I gave her a sweet smile and pulled her onto the pool edge, sitting her down. I pulled myself closer to her, smelling her musky scent. She wrapped her legs around my neck, as she sat on the edge with her hands supporting her.

I placed soft kissed on her thigh as I made my way to where I wanted to go. Catherine tried to guide my head to where she wanted it but I took my time, teasing her.

"Please Sara," She begged.

"Please what?" I teased her as I breathed on her clit making her shiver.

"Fuck me," She moaned heavily.

I didn't need to be told twice. I placed my tongue on her clit, playing with it as I sucked it forcefully. Catherine pressed my head against her, wanting more. I slowly put in my tongue into her opening, tasting her juices. She tasted like heaven for me. I fucked her from my tongue slowly while I played with her clit using my fingers. I knew she was so close to cuming so I pushed two fingers into her dampness as I sucked on her erect clit.

_Man, her moans are going to make me go crazy.  
_

I felt her shudder as her orgasm hit her. She screamed my name so seductively that I swear I could have come right then and there. I fucked her till she could come no more and sucked her juices clean. I looked up at her, trying to get a glimpse of her face but it was too thrown backwards that I couldn't see her.

_Come on baby, show me your face.  
_

I slowly held her hips and pulled her back into the pool. She hugged me close as she caught her breath. Finally, she showed me her face, with the most cutest grin ever.

"Your turn," She winked as she submerged under the water. I felt her unbutton my jeans and pull them down along with my panties. I helped her take it off and threw it on the pool side along with Catherine's bikini. Without any warning, I felt Catherine's tongue on my clit under the water.

_Holy fucking shit! Oh fuck that feels so good._

I held my body weight with the aid of the pool edge to which I was hanging on as Catherine sucked me.

_Doesn't she need to breath. Oh yeah that's nice. She can stay without breathing for that long. Fuck, god that's nice._

Soon enough, I felt her tongue withdraw from my clit. I was waiting for her to emerge from under the water, but I was taken off guard by two of her fingers entering my wetness.

"Oh GOD Cath," I closed my eyes shut. But I felt Catherine come up the water. She put one of my nipples into her mouth as she fucked me swiftly. She rubbed my clit with her thumb, making my orgasm lose its patience and hit then and there.

_Shit Im gonna come._

"Oh Cath, yeah," I know I didn't say it very softly, but I was sure that I didn't scream it either.

She let me enjoy my orgasm fully before she withdrew her fingers from my opening and licked my cum off her fingers.

_God that's sexy._

"I am never going to forgive you for not giving me that pleasure 5 years ago Sidle," Catherine winked at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I leaned against the wall of the pool and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm an idiot to have missed all this for that long," I chuckled. Then I saw my bra and t-shirt carelessly floating behind in front of me. "Um…babe, I need some clothes," I said sheepishly.

"No you don't," She kissed me passionately running her hands up and down my sides making me shiver softly. "I love you Sara,"

My eyes grew wide and I must have looked like an idiot at that time. But frankly, it was the happiest moment of my life. Well, actually it was the second most happiest. The happiest came one year after that, but that story is for some other time.

"I love you too Catherine," I kissed her back, hugging her closely. I knew I would never let her go again.

_This is heaven. _

_

* * *

_**Liked it? let me know :) **_  
_


End file.
